Bella indomable
by Legionario Eterno
Summary: Armin es conocido por ser buena persona y sasha es conocida por ser una chica hambrienta, sin embargo estos dos se han llevado bien… muy bien… demasiado bien. Todo terminara de manera muy alocada. oneshot espero te guste.


Bella indomable

 **DISCLAIMER: NO ME PERTENECE NADA DE SNK TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA Y DEL ANIME Y MANGA DEL MISMO NOMBRE.**

 **Notas:**

 **Hola aquí les traigo un fic ONE SHOT poco común con un toque de romance. Sasha x Armin, espero lo disfruten. Posibles situaciones candentes más adelante, así que, ya estas advertido.**

 **ESTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL RETO SHINGEKI NO CRACK DEL FORO CUARTEL GENERAL DE TROST.**

 **MURALLA ROSE, CUARTELES DE LA LEIGON DE RECONOCIMIENTO.**

-cielos santo, ¿otra vez te castigaron sasha?-

Armin estaba caminando en el patio del castillo de la legión de reconocimiento, y se topó con sasha que estaba sosteniendo unos baldes llenos de agua.

-waaahhh… no es justo… yo solo comí un poco de carne- la cazadora estaba llorando mientras miraba al rubio con ojitos tristes.

Armin se compadeció de ella y saco un pan con canela y miel en el medio, se acercó a sasha y se lo puso cerca de su boca.

-toma- armin le ofreció sonriente, sasha sonrió dulcemente y mordió el manjar.

-ñam, ñam, d-delicioso… gracias armin- sasha siguió mordiendo y comiendo y en segundos se comió el pan.

Bueno no solo el pan, también la mano de armin

-¿eh?- armin sintió algo baboso, dejo de vigilar que no viniera nadie y miro que saha se había comido su mano. –sasha, ¿me devuelves mi mano?-

La pelirroja se sonrojo y abrió la boca –tu siempre me alimentas y eres bueno conmigo… no sé cómo pagártelo-

Armin limpio su mano y miro a sasha con ternura, le palpo la cabeza y se despidió con una sonrisa.

-armin, te prometo que lo compensare- dicho esto sasha sonrió pero estaba tan distraída que se cayó y los baldes le cayeron encima.

 **En la cena…**

Todos estaban cenando en las mesas, todo marchaba bien por el momento, solo otro día en los muros y algo de entrenamiento, la verdad todo el mundo se llevaba bien.

Sin embargo algunas cosas habían cambiado, ejemplo:

Jean y Connie se llevaban muy bien, tanto así que sasha quedo un poco de lado.

Eren, mikasa armin e historia eran más unidos.

Levi era más conversador y amable con sus subordinados, en especial con hanji.

Y sasha… eerr, bueno, sasha se volvió más apegada a armin… más que de costumbre

-hey armin, últimamente tú y sasha se llevan muy bien- le miro historia mientras capto la atención del chico rubio.

-es cierto, ¿hay algo que no sepamos?- agrego eren mientras comía su estofado.

Armin se puso algo nervioso -no, no es nada… simplemente la ayudo cuando lo necesita-

Mikasa miro a sasha que saludaba armin y él le respondía -sinceramente parecen pareja-

Armin se volvió rojo como un tomate y se tapó la cara con sus manos, los tres miembros de la mesa sonrieron y miraron al rubio.

-veamos, últimamente caminan juntos- dijo historia repasando sus recuerdos

-sasha siempre te lleva o te aparta desayuno… lo cual no es normal en ella- agrego mikasa mientras recordaba con sus ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados.

Eren golpeo la mesa repentinamente -¡ahora lo recuerdo!- agrego energético eren -siempre ella te toma del brazo mientras camina contigo-

-¿eeeehhhhh?- armin se sonrojo terriblemente al verse asediado por sus amigos -n-no, no es así… no digan cosas que no son-

Mikasa se paró firme y luego miro a armin de muy cerquita… -armin, ¿a poco sasha no esta buena?-

-¿keh?- respondió eren impactado ante el descaro de mikasa… en realidad mikasa se pasa de vez en cuando

-enserio… sus pechos son muy grandes, casi como los míos y tiene buen culo, yo que tu haría algo para no dejarla escapar- mikasa se acercó más a armin de manera intimidante.

-yo…. Bueno es que… si lo pones así… jejeje- armin se sentía acosado pero en medio de toda esa rara situación analizo lo que dijo mikasa

Eren por su cuenta le tapo los oídos a historia, no quería que ella perdiera parte de su inocencia con esos asuntos tan…. Ejem, pecaminosos

Y el motivo por el cual mikasa hablaba así es porque le pidió consejos a hanji para agradar a los hombres, en especial a eren y hanji le contesto que a los hombres les gusta que les hablen de manera directa y sin censura, bueno parece que se lo tomo en serio… muy enserio

-etto… armin- sasha apareció en la escena

Todos se detuvieron y miraron a sasha, armin en especial la miro de pies a cabeza, desde su hermosa cola de aballo rojiza hasta ese cuerpazo follable hecho por los dioses

-s-saha ¿q-que puedo hacer por ti? Tartamudeo armin

La pelirroja jugueteaba con sus dedos -¿puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas?- su corazón latía fuertemente y su respiración se acelero

Armin inmediatamente se alejó de la mesa, en especial de mikasa… y se puso a la par de sasha y ambos salieron de la cafetería

-c-claro que si jejeje-

-¡VE POR ELLA ARMIN!- grito eren animando a su amigo pero en realidad eso lo avergonzó mas

Un libro golpeo a eren y lo dejo noqueado sobre la mesa -urusai eren, trato de leer- dijo frívolamente levi mientras leía un libro en otra mesa

-¡desgraciado te voy ah!- añadió mikasa furiosa

-alto mikasa... etto ¿y si mejor llevas a eren a su cuarto y lo cuidas de él? jejeje- historia trato de calmarla al detenerla por los hombros.

Los ojos de mikasa brillaron y luego se llevó a eren cargándolo inconsciente -tienes razón, eren es primero- y salió de ahí como un rayo con su pobre víctima.

-ya valió- suspiro historia con una gotita de sudor sobre su cabeza.

 **Mientras tanto afuera…**

Ambos jóvenes salieron y caminaron un poco hasta el establo, no habían dicho nada, armin estaba nervioso y callado, y sasha caminaba frente a él con la mirada oculta.

-llegamos- murmuro sasha.

Ambos estaban dentro del establo

-entonces…. Pues… ¿qué me quería decir?-

-armin- sasha dijo suavemente mientras se tiró sobre él.

Ambos quedaron tirados sobre la paja, sasha estaba sobre armin, armin se sobo un poco la cabeza y luego la miro, tenía la cara roja y uso ojos extraños… muy raros, además sasha jadeaba.

-quiero… no… deseo mostrarte mi agradecimiento- sasha se desabrocho la camisa de su uniforme lentamente.

-¿ek?... ¿eh?- armin musito confundido.

Sasha tomo entonces la mano derecha del rubio y la metió debajo su sostén haciendo que armin tocara sus pechos firmes y bien dotados.

-¿Eeeehhhhhh?- armin soltó un chorro de sangre tremendo mientras se sonrojaba brutalmente. -¡espera sasha!... ¿Qué haceees?-

Sasha hizo que armin apretara su mano sobre su seno izquierdo haciendo que ella soltara un leve pujido -¡ugh!... como cazadora de DAUPER, es mi deber mostrarte mi gratitud, ¿nee armin?- le contesto ella con tono de voz pícaro y muy inusual mientras se inclinaba sobre armin.

Sasha soltó la mano de armin, pero armin no soltaba el seno de sasha… ella se inclinó y se miraron fijamente, ambos jadeaban rápidamente… sus caras estaban rojas…. Sin mediar palabras sasha le estampo tremendo beso salvaje y brutal.

Sasha beso desesperadamente a armin, él se sorprendió pero se dejó guiar, se mordían los labios casi como si entre ellos se quisieran sacar el alma, sasha abrazo a armin por el cuello y armin sin darse cuenta puso sus manos en el trasero de sasha y lo apretó.

-¡hummp!- balbuceo ella.

-"rayos… si sigo así… no puedo pensar claramente… no puedo contenerme"- todos estos pensamientos pasaron a velocidad increíble por la cabeza de armin y automáticamente ataco.

Quien sabe cómo rayos lo hizo… pero le quito el sostén a sasha y hundió su cara en los pechos de sasha, los lamio y los beso, alrededor y en los pezones, luego succiono los pezones, lamio hacia arriba buscando el cuello de sasha y se lo beso.

Sasha soltabas jadeos tremendos y se aferraba a armin y le revolvió el cabello de la nuca.

Armin volvió a la boca de sasha y la beso alocadamente… estaba poseído… no era el… era otro armin… ese armin macho alfa pelo en pecho cabeza de coco. Se besaban arduamente jugueteaban con sus lenguas y al final se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva ente ellos.

-sasha… yo… yo-

Sasha jadeaba al igual que el -armin…-

En ese momento…

-¿a-armin?-

-¿ek?- voltearon a ver los dos y se toparon con eren… hanji e historia.

-¡hyaaaaaa!- grito despavorido y de manera muy gay armin al ver la situación y se cubrió con sasha -q-quiero decir… ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-ara, ara armin sí que ha crecido- declaro hanji mientras sus lentes brillaban y estaba sonrojada.

-¿sasha? Te desconozco- y acto seguido historia se tapó los ojos.

Eren estaba llorando… pero de la emoción -armin… mi pequeño amigo… estas creciendo muy rápido, ¡waaaahh!- eren se cubrió con su brazo.

-¡n-no… n-no es lo que creen!- armin tartamudeo.

-e-etto… armin- dijo en voz baja sasha

-que… ¿p-pasa? Le respondió el.

-m-me estas apretando los pechos- le respondió ella con sonrojo y una risa tímida.

Armin se percató y automáticamente se separó un poco de ella y se disculpó.

-are, are chicos mejor nos retiramos… no seguiremos molestando, ¿verdad chicos?- añadió hanji mientras empujaba a una impactada historia y a un llorón eren.

-¡haaiiii!- todos se marcharon del lugar.

Un breve silencio se mantuvo hasta la interrupción de sasha. -¿continuamos?-

Armin la miro con cara de "what da fuck" –no creo que sea prudente sasha… mejor lo dejamos así- dijo el algo nervioso y trato de levantarse.

Sasha lo agarro de la manga del pantalón y lo miro con ojos brillos, luego se levantó y le susurro en el oído de manera sensual y amenazante.

-nunca te interpongas entre una cazadora de dauper y su presa- ella le lamio la oreja, era oficial esa no era la chica patata que conocíamos.

Armin trago un nudo en la garganta –o-okey-

-YAAAAHOOOOO- salió disparada ella con armin dejando una estela de polvo tras ellos, el destino… el cuarto de sasha.

-¡TASKETE KUDASAAAIIII!- grito armin mientras era secuestrado por sasha.

Ese día, la humanidad recibiría un recordatorio de muerte… naaa simplemente tendrían a un virgen menos entre ellos…. Bueno bien por armin ¿no lo creen?

 ** _Bella indomable_**

 ** _Fin._**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **BUENO ESO SERIA TODO, TOTAL DE PALABRAS SEGÚN WORD 1622, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA CUSTADO ENCERIO CREO QUE ME PASE JEJEJE, BUENO NO HAY MUCHO QUE DECIR… SI LES GUSTO DEJA REVIEW SINO PASA DE LARGO, APRECIO TU TIEMPO GRACIAAASSS.**


End file.
